Who Cares?
by Veggie's Girl4
Summary: Bulma and Vegeta are doing just fine, until... How long does Vegeta have to survive? Will he?


Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z or the likes. Though I do wish I owned Vegeta::goes off into a daydream::  
  
  
  
Who Cares?  
By: Veggie's Girl  
  
It was a beautiful, cheerful morning, filled with the joyful chirping of mating birds... but why would Vegeta care? He had better things to do than admire the beauty of nature. He sat up in bed, stretched a bit and scratched his left arm. He then got up and walked over to the bathroom. After a quick shower, he brushed his teeth and dressed. A loud rumbling in his stomach informed him that he was hungry. He went downstairs, hoping that breakfast would be ready. But it wasn't.  
WHERE'S MY BREAKFAST, WOMAN?!, he hollered.  
No one answered his , so he decided to go find Bulma himself.  
She should have had my food on the table a _long_ time ago. How dare she keep me waiting?, he grumble under his breath. He quickly went up the stairs, in search of Bulma. When he reached her door, he could hear her softly humming a tune. He opened the door to the bedroom, stormed in and immediately regretted his actions. There she stood, in the middle of the room, completely naked. As he swerved around to leave the room, he could feel his face going bright red.  
What the hell do you think you're doing??? Don't you know how to knock?, Bulma yelled at him, at the same time grabbing the towel she had dropped on the floor.  
All I wanted to know was why my breakfast isn't ready yet.  
Well you'll just have to wait. I needed a good sleep. _Somebody_, if you don't recall, kept me up late though I don't mind. She smiled, recalling the previous night.  
Vegeta, I didn't know you could be so feisty in bed.  
Why, you SHUT UP, WOMAN! Make my breakfast. I don't have all day, and I need to train.  
All right, all right. Keep your pants on hee hee hee! Sorry Veggie, no pun intended.  
  
After eating his breakfast (if you can call three-dozen eggs, two frying pans of bacon, ten slices of toast, a 50cm high stack of pancakes and a huge bowl full of Cheerios breakfast more like dinner for four.^_~), Vegeta decided he would train extra hard that day. As he was getting up, Bulma walked into the kitchen.  
Vegeta, I want to watch you train today. I still find it hard to believe that after last night's romp your energy is as good as ever. And I enjoy looking at your body!. She elbowed Vegeta and gave him a quick wink.  
You're crazy, woman, I will not have you watching me train. What if the Gravity Machine blows? You could get hurt or killed. Not that I care, he added quickly, not wanting to seem too worried that anything could happen to her.  
Well then, you'll just have to train somewhere else. Aw, come on! We could take one of the hoverjets and find some uninhabited area. Then you could do anything you want. I'd watch from a safe distance, I promise!  
All right, already. _Keep your bloomers onhee hee!_, he answered, mimicking Bulma's voice from that morning.  
Oh, you are soooo funny. Alright, I'll go get the plane.  
  
As they flew towards an empty spot Vegeta knew of, the Prince didn't seem to be in a very talkative mood. He was already planning out the training he was going to do that day.  
*Hmmmm Too bad I don't have the GM. I guess I'll just have to work double what I would have back home home? How come that place, with this woman, has become my home? Face it Vegeta, this is the one you're destined to be with* While thinking this, a smile crept slowly over Vegeta's lips. Bulma noticed it, and smiled to herself as well. Her feminine instinct told her that he was thinking of her.  
She noticed the spot they were to land and gently brought the hoverjet down. The moment it touched the ground, Vegeta got up and went outside.  
Don't go too far! I want to be able to see you, said Bulma after his retreating figure.  
Yeah, yeah. Whatever, he answered.  
As they had landed on a cliff, he stepped off it and slowly began to drift down it's face, to the ground below. When he reached the bottom, he immediately began to train. He did punches, kicks, ducks, anything to help him build up his strength.  
Bulma was watching him from above, as always impressed by what this man put himself through to be the best.  
  
Unnoticed to both Vegeta and Bulma, two translucent shapes were slowly approaching Vegeta. They seemed to be of a matter similar to mist, or fog. However they weren't grey and cloudy, but without any colour, only dimming the colours of object seen through them. They halted behind a rock, and carefully observed Vegeta's training figure for some time. They seemed to be waiting for the appropriate moment but for what? Then one of the shapes left the other, and floated around some cliffs so as to be directly opposite Vegeta and the other figure. At one point Vegeta stopped training to rest for a second and catch his breath. He was standing with his back to the first figure, the one that hadn't moved. In that same instant, both figures nodded to each other. The one that hadn't changed places suddenly surged forward, and what seemed to be a knee suddenly materialized from the . It travelled forward at an amazing speed, getting closer and closer to Vegeta. As Vegeta was about to recommence his training, the knee crashed into him like a stampeding rhinoceros. Vegeta's back arched into a , and his mouth opened to expel a harsh cry. That was what the second figure, still in hiding, was waiting for. It rushed forward, and at the same time becoming long and thin, threw itself down Vegeta's throat. The knee, which was still behind Vegeta, returned to it's former state, and the whole shadowy figure retreated into the protective cover of the rocks and cliffs.  
Vegeta doubled over, the pain in his chest practically unbearable. He was coughing up blood, and had no idea what had just happened to him. It was all so fast! First a a kick? A kick to his back, and then a horrible pain in his whole chest.  
Bulma, who had seen the whole thing, or whatever could have been seen, which was practically nothing, was now making her way quickly down the cliff face to get to the one person she loved so much. She was horribly afraid, for she had never seen Vegeta in such a state. Not even when he had destroyed the Gravity Machine, and almost himself along with it.  
Vegeta! VEGETA! What's wrong? What happened?, she cried, tears already forming in her eyes.  
It's nothing, woman. I'll be fine. Must have fallen on a rock or something. Who cares, anyways?, was his answer.  
But I can see that it's not _nothing_! You're in terrible pain!  
If I said it's nothing, then it's NOTHING! Now let's get back home, I don't feel like training anymore.  
You don't _feel_ like training, or is it more like you're not _able _to train anymore?  
Whatever. Just get me back home.  
  
Back home, the pain was slowly subsiding, but nonetheless Vegeta still had to lie down. He found the living room couch quite a temptation, and let out a sigh of relief once he was on it.  
Vegeta, we need to talk about what happened back there. I'm quite sure you didn't fall down. I mean, for Kami's sake, you were resting when it happened! You were standing still, catching your breath, and all of a sudden you went into a spasm or something, and the next thing I knew, you were doubled over coughing up blood! That is _not _normal!  
I'm sure it was nothing. Don't worry your pretty blue head over it uh, I mean, don't worry. Vegeta laughed to cover up the fact that he was embarrassed that he had just said , but the effort made the pain come back. He immediately stopped laughing and clenched his jaw to make the hurt go away. But the pain stayed just the way it was.  
Oh, Veggie! It _is_ something, and something serious! You can't just forget about it! I'm very worried. In fact, I think I'll go call Goku. Maybe he can help. I don't know how, but I think he should know.  
Vegeta wanted to protest, but he was too weak and all he could master was a look of disapproval towards the retreating Bulma.  
  
Hello, Chi-Chi? I'd really love to chat, but I'm in a hurry, and it's Goku I need to talk to.  
Of course, Bulma, here he is.  
Hey Bulma! What's up?  
Oh, Goku! I'm so worried! I wanted to watch Vegeta train, so we went out into the country. Vegeta was resting, when all of a sudden he started to go into a spasm and coughing up blood. He says it's nothing, but I can see he's in real pain! Plus I thought I saw something behind him right before it happened come to think of it, I saw something in front of him too! You know when it's summer, and sometimes there's waves of hot air floating above the pavement? That's what it was like.  
I don't know what to say about all this, Bulma but I don't want to talk about it over the phone, I need to see Vegeta personally.  
OK, Goku, come on over. You'll be able to see Vegeta. I'm horribly worried about him.  
  
The doorbell rang quite quietly, but it still made Vegeta's ears hurt.  
Stupid baka! Why did he have to come here? It's not like I need his help, fumed Vegeta in his thoughts.  
Bulma let Goku in and led him to the couch Vegeta was lying on.  
Hey Vegeta! What's up? Asked Goku. He he! I'm beginning to like that line. What's up, what's up, what's up, he began chanting.  
Shut up, Kakarotto!, yelled Vegeta, and immediately tightened all his muscles to overcome the pain that seeped into him when he raised his voice.  
Wow, Vegeta. You don't look so good, said a worried Goku.  
Well, it doesn't seem you can help me much. Good-bye. Now go. Vegeta was beginning to get a little angry with their visitor. Who was he, anyways, to say that _the_ Prince of all Saiya-jins wasn't looking good? How dare he?  
Well, to tell you the truth, I might be able to tell you. But you'll have to tell me what happened.  
Who cares what happened?, but seeing the look on both their faces, he continued. Alright. Since I can see you don't want to leave, I'll tell you. Maybe you'll leave quicker then. Anyways, it happened like this. I was training, and decided to stop for a moment. I wasn't tired! I just felt like stopping. Cuz I wanted to. Well, I was _standing_, when all of a sudden I felt something hit my back really hard. I opened my mouth to catch my breath, and all of a sudden I felt a pain in my chest. It wasn't big or anything, just a small pain.  
Vegeta, it was a horrible pain. I could see it by the look on your face, Bulma was quick to correct him.  
Fine, it was horrible. Then I coughed up some blood, and we went home. End of story. You happy now?  
and Bulma, you said you saw something behind and in front of Vegeta? What was it exactly?, enquired Goku.  
Well, as I said earlier, what I saw in front of him was something weird, like a mist, or the effect warm air makes when it rises over hot pavement. But behind him that was very strange. It was the same mist, but before it hit him, a part of it changed into what I thought was a solid object! I didn't see it too well, but but it looked like something longish and round at the end. Kinda reminded me of when you guys fight, and kick with your knee. It looked the same, and had the same effect.  
I'm not quite too sure what to think of it. I might know what it is, but I'm not certain, and don't want you getting upset. I'll think about it, and come back tomorrow. In the meantime, hold on, Veggie! Goku then got up and left the Capsule Corp.  
  
The night went by without many problems. The pain hadn't subsided, but Vegeta had endured worse and he somehow managed to fall asleep. In the morning, as usual, he got up, showered, dressed and went downstairs. Bulma, after the previous day's troubles seemed to be very tired, and hadn't gotten up yet. Vegeta decided not to bother her, made his own breakfast, ate it then went to the Gravity Machine to train.   
Inside, he decided to put the machine to 400G's, to make up for the time he had wasted yesterday. He could have put it to 500, but he wasn't feeling in top form. He started training, following his regular routine. But his energy seemed to be leaving him extremely fast.   
What the hell is going on? I never have this much trouble, not even at 500G's! I can barely keep up!  
He decided that he must be weak in result from the previous day's torments, and started to make his way towards the exit. But he was so weak that his step was slower and slower, and the gravity was pulling him to the ground. In a last effort, he threw himself at the door, but missed it by a few inches. He fell to the ground like a sack of beans. All his efforts to get back up were fruitless. The gravity was becoming a burden, and he began to sweat more freely than ever before. He could feel his whole body being pressed to the ground. His head began to pound, and he started to lose feeling in his limbs. The room was going dark. The pain in his chest came back worse that before, and blood began trickling from his mouth to the ground. Though his pride would have prohibited him from doing it, his heart took command of his whole body now, and he weakly cried out:   
  
At that precise moment, Bulma, who had gotten up some time ago, was admitting Goku into the house.   
Hello, Goku, I- waitI-I just felt something strange I She put a hand to her head, but the feeling had already disappeared. I have a feeling there's something wrong with Vegeta. But he must be in bed! How could he have gotten up after what he went through yesterday?  
Maybe we should go look for him, said Goku.  
Yes, I think we should.  
They then proceeded to the first place anyone looking for Vegeta would have gone. The Gravity Machine.   
Look, it's set to 400G! He's crazy!, exclaimed Bulma.  
Yeah, but I can't see him anywhere, said Goku, looking in. Wait! There's something by the door, on the floor! Shut the machine off, quick! Before it's too late!  
Bulma immediately turned off the gravity and opened the door. There lay Vegeta, a pool of blood by his head. He was completely unconscious.  
Oh my Kami! Goku, help me, please! We need to take him inside!   
Goku gently picked up Vegeta and carried him in the house. He could feel Vegeta's ki, and knew by it's strength that Vegeta would make it without any serious medical help. They went upstairs, where Bulma prepared a bed on which Goku put Vegeta.   
He'll be fine, Bulma. Goku smiled at Bulma reassuringly, but Bulma was too worried to hear him.  
How could this have happened? He doesn't have any wounds so this means he just passed out! But how come?, was all Bulma said.  
I think it's time I told you what's going on. I figured it all out last night. But let's wait till Vegeta regains consciousness, then I can tell you both.  
  
A little while later Vegeta did in fact come around, and was very eager to hear Goku's story. So Goku began:  
Well, I heard all this while I was in the Other World. You know, the people up there know much more that we do. Anyways, for nobody knows how long, a race called the Onatsu has existed. They're a horrible people! They're cannibals, sadists, anything! You name it. Their race is led by a few high priests, who are chosen to fulfill a mission. They are to chose a planet, and target one of it's strongest inhabitants. The planet they chose this time was Earth, the person they chose was you, Vegeta. They have only one aim. It is to destroy the strong. For no reason whatsoever. I guess it's something encoded in their mind. Destroy the strong or something like that. Vegeta, we have a serious problem on our hands. They want to kill you, and they're slowly pursuing their plan. That _thing_ is eating you from inside! You've already become much weaker than you were yesterday morning!  
it's not true I-I I'm perfectly fine! I really am! Vegeta was quite shocked and actually afraid.  
Oh no! It can't be! It can't happen! Bulma was equally petrified.  
I won't let it happen! I'm the Prince of all Saiya-jins! No one will get the best of me!, yelled Vegeta. A horrible pain pierced his lungs, making him gasp. He grabbed at his chest, trying to get at whatever was inside him, but he knew it was useless. He hurt, and it was showing. His face screwed up in a horrible grimace, and his clenched fists pressed deeper and deeper into the muscles of his chest. The pain slowly receded, but Vegeta felt exhausted.  
How do we help him? Goku, please!, cried Bulma.  
I'm sorry, there's nothing _I_ can do. Only Vegeta can help himself. The person attacked must have a strong enough will to rid himself of the intruder. He must try. That's all I know. From what I have heard, no one has been able to free himself as of yet. But I believe in you, Vegeta. I know you can do it. Goku smiled at Vegeta, trying to give him hope.  
But how? I feel so weak. I can't. Please Kakarotto you've got to help me. Vegeta had a hopeless look in his eyes. For the first time, the Saiya-jin Prince was letting anything but arrogance, pride and indifference show.  
I'm sorry. There's nothing I can do. I I have to go now. Vegeta, please try. Was all Goku could say. He then went out of the room, leaving Bulma and Vegeta all alone. Bulma sat down on the bed beside Vegeta. He looked at her, feeling confused.  
I don't know what to do, he whispered.  
Bulma leaned over and rested her head on his chest.   
Vegeta, you've got a real friend in Goku. He may not be able to help us, but he'd do anything to save you. He brought you in here, and he showed a lot of care for you  
Vegeta didn't answer. Yet when he looked at the door through which Goku had left, a smile passed his lips.   
thank-you, he though. He truly did believe he was going to die.  
I don't think we have much more time together. I don't feel the best, he said to Bulma.  
No, you can't leave me! I can't live without you! I won't bear it I love you too much! I love you, was all she could force out of her throat.  
Vegeta felt her warm tears dripping onto his chest. They traveled down his bare torso and were soaked into the sheets lying above his waist. A strange feeling came over him. He had felt it only when Bulma was near him. He now knew that this was love. The strength of his love for Bulma was now overwhelming him.  
  
  
I don't want to leave you. I  
, she whispered.  
I love you.  
He felt her tears flow even stronger, and the sheets were becoming more and more wet. His heart began to ache, but not because of what was trying to destroy him. It was his heart breaking. He couldn't watch the woman that meant everything in the world to him crying. He could imagine what she'd be going through after he died. He couldn't let that happen! He loved her too much  
I can't let this happen! I will not! Vegeta started getting up, slowly.   
What are you doing?, cried Bulma.  
I will NOT let this happen! I won't let you suffer. I have to stop this- this thing! Vegeta was becoming angry. He stood up, and his muscles began to ripple.   
I will NOOOOOOOOOOOOT!, he screamed. He began to power up. The yellow flame around him shone stronger and stronger. It reached twice his height, licking at the ceiling. Bulma sat on the bed, mesmerized by the sight in front of her. Outside, the night had fallen, and the lights in the room hadn't been turned on. Vegeta shone like she had never seen him shine before.  
Vegeta increased his power even more and more. The pain coursing through his veins indicated, that his was not at all happy with what he was doing. But this just enraged Vegeta even more. He focused on his energy, not overlooking any single source in his body. The flame around him, unable to go higher, began growing outwards. Had he been outside, Vegeta would have been taken for an explosion. Vegeta could feel his energy expanding, and afraid of harming Bulma, he flew out the open window into the yard. The effort of flying made the pain unbearable, so he landed on the green, moist grass. He didn't know what to do now, but his heart told him that he was doing the right thing. In a last surge of effort, knowing that this was his last ounce of strength, he yelled, forcing the flame around him to expand to unbelievable sizes. He kept yelling, and all of a sudden a mist started emerging from his mouth. It was the intruder, unable to bear the energy emanating from Vegeta's body. The shape tried to escape, but the flames engulfed it and destroyed it completely. Then the flames around Vegeta's body diminished and disappeared completely, and his limp body crumpled to the ground.   
Bulma, who had been watching everything from the window, cried out and ran down the stairs, into the garden, to Vegeta's side. She used all her will to drag him into the house and put him on the couch. She wouldn't have been able to drag him up the stairs, no matter how much will power she could muster. She looked at his face, and wondered if he was OK. She knew now that Vegeta was free, she had seen the shape engulfed by the flames, but she didn't know if _he_ was alright. She covered him up with a blanket, sat down by the couch, and fell asleep listening to his uneven breathing.  
  
At the same time, somewhere among the rocks and cliffs of some uninhabited area, the second shape was clearly enraged. Their victim had won! For the first time in history, a measly being had turned out to be stronger than they were. The ONATSU! How was this possible? But there was nothing to do now. The shape was helpless. It was time to leave this planet, never to return again. Defeat had shattered this cruel thing, as it would shatter the rest of its race  
  
Both of them slept all night. Vegeta's was a very horrible one, filled with gruesome nightmares of his past. Bulma fell into a sleep so deep she didn't have any dreams. Vegeta was the first to wake up. His Saiya-jin abilities had healed him almost completely, and he was feeling much better. He noticed that the pain was gone, remembered what had happened the night before and gave a sigh of relief. This woke up Bulma, who looked up at him immediately with a look of concern on her face.  
How are you, she asked.  
I'm fine. I feel much better.  
You're the first person to have overcome the Onatsu. You truly are the best, she smiled at him.  
Yes, but you're the one who gave me the power. II saw your love and I felt. My love for you and that's all I needed. It was my will to live on with you. You're the one I did it for.  
He leaned over and kissed Bulma's forehead. She looked up at him and smiled. Vegeta looked at her deep blue eyes and said:  
Because you're the one I care for.   
  
THE END  
  
That's the end of my fic. I appreciate any reviews or e-mails (kotszok@polbox.com). Please, no flames SPARE ME! ;;;  
You can also go check out my fic Mixed Vegetables.  
  
***********************************************************************************


End file.
